User talk:Lord Rapter
Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jennette McCurdy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FamFragoso42 (Talk) 16:07, 29 July 2009 Yup Uh-hu. Im more than annoyed by jathan and seddie UGH. Hey..I see you love jennette. :) Creddie Niranda Lover <3 Nannette :P Haha..yeah, I know why you're against jathan. I HATE Jathan. Coz Nathan belongs to Miranda, and Jennette belongs to you!! :P I like Nathan and Miranda together in and out iCarly. That means I'm super Creddie + Niranda FAN!! :) I Ship Sibby too (Sam and Gibby) What do u ship in iCarly?? There are lots of relationships: Cibby, Sibby, Ciffin, Siffin, and others. If u HATE seddie like me, then what u ship?? Creddie?? :) Creddie Niranda Lover Amazing WoW. You're serious about jennette..if u bough her a ring. Let's just say that for now, it has to wait. Who knows what might happen in the future?? And I agree, I hate seddie..but as I'm more than confident Creddie WILL happen, maybe Sam might needs a boyfriend too. But I, also, agree that for now I wouldn't like to see Sam involved in relationships, I don't know why. And I sorta find her character a little creepy. So, I'm not IN LOOVE with her, taking into account too that I'm a girl. LOL. Anyways, it's really posible Sam will get a boyfriend. Either a new character, OR Gibby. Maybe Pete appears. Hey..as you're a guy, whatcha think about Miranda?? I'm not a guy. But I don't need to be a boy to notice she's beautiful. I could even say, in my opinion, she's prettier than jennette. To me. :D Creddie Niranda Lover Hello thar, Lord Raptor =3 I just wanted to say that I really 'preciate that comment you left on my page It meant a lost. Really meant a lot! And no, I'm not the best person on this wikia, 'Cause YOU are! Also, I'm with you and Creddie Niranda Lover on the subject of Anti Seddie/Jathan. I'm a supportor of Sate/JenNate. Signed, Lord Raptor's buddeh, Wiiboy4ever 19:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Deleted contributions Your comments showed up, I merely deleted them because they were inappropriate, just like your blog. The reason wasn´t that you were upset with the Jathan-ship (I think real-life shipping is wrong, too), it was because you called people names for supporting this ship. Even if you disagree with others, we want to be as civil as possible here, so don´t insult people for whatever they do. Sorry, shouldn´t have said that. Should learn when NOT to speak my mind. I didn´t WANT to insult anyone. I also want to add that I´m just a human like you, I´m not perfect. It is just easier to see the mistakes others make than your own. So, thank you for pointing out MY mistakes. Sincerely, Mak23686 19:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) How are you gonna tell someone to not insult people for WHATEVER they do, and then tell him his obsession is creepy? Wiiboy4ever 20:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Wiiboy4ever. I think that it's okay that wikia has certain limits, meaning you, Max23686 can ban users from wikia for a while to somehow keep it undercontrol, but saying that being obsessed with Jennette is creepy is totally wrong. It's his opinion. Wikia is made to express that too. Also, Im convinced whatever he said/commented had a reason. I could tell i understand. In my case, seddie and jathan creeps me out, that includes the fans when they're mean and say unlogic things. That's why sometimes i could act a little out of control. And as Lord Rapter, I really hate seddie and jathan, that's our opinion and it won't change if we are banned or not. I'm not being mean, so you don't think I'm mad and ban me, again. Creddie Niranda Lover You're right I agree. With everything. And, they've told me that in a magazine, Jennette and Nathan had an interview called "WE'LL NEVER BE MORE THAN FRIENDS" when j heard about that..I went 'Pheww'..lol. Anyways, I know Creddie has really high opportunities to happen, and the only person I'd like Jennette to date it you. haha Agreed with you too, Wiiboy4ever. And thanks! :) Creddie Niranda Lover Aww :D I just read everything u wrote about Jennette.. That's so cute :) Seriously, I was a Jathan shipper untill now. (: Wish you good look, Jate ftw 8) best, Alica123 (Alica) (unsigned comment) I think your obsession with Jennette is INCREDIBLY creepy if you really think you'll win her heart one day. Its mostly the name of the pics you upload, the fact your two years younger than me (I'm a guy), and the fact you realy think you'll win her heart over. Not even my girlfriend would want me to have tens or hundred pics of her. Being a fan? Okay. Thinking shes beautiful? Okay. Obsessing, getting upset when shes with another guy? That isn't normal, especially if it causes emotional impulse. You shouldn't love someone you never met. I'm more worried about you then say....disturbed by your obsession. Lardb772 Since this was his first mistake, I left a message on their talk page telling them to delete their comment and apologize to you (like I did. Sorry again.) If they don´t apologize within the next two hours or harass you again, I will block them for harassment (I said so in my message, too). Mak23686 17:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) videovideo i madez this fo you. 'cause sony vegas wus feelin' neglected. uh. yeah. thumb|300px|right hello there awesome person :D Hey there awesome person knownas Nate. What goes on? xD Yeah, I write fanfiction xD My fanfic is kinda dark, but I added some comedy in it, like with Gibby and Spencer xD So I kinda do dark/comedy stories or dark comedy. I support Jate and I hope you meet her :) Together, we can go and meet Jennette since she's my role model and inspiration :) ~SeddieWarrior userboxes hey there, I heard you from a blog that you love Jennette. if you really love her, then maybe you should go on this page, and it has a user box that says "This user loves Jennette McCurdy!!!" and text to put it on your page (you'll have to use the source mode though). it'll show that you love Jennette =) Kittygirl7878 23:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Aren't you also on the Fairly Odd Wiki?!? That's so sweet about Jennette! I'm partial to Nathan Kress, myself! You do realize that there is another Jennette lover on this wiki though, right? You might know him; Katydidit. :D It's also nice to meet a guy who isn't completely preverted! Not that any of the guys here are like that....We should totally chat, sometime! Visit me on my talk page!!!! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 19:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) Oh, yeah... I'm also very sarcastic!!!! LOL! Cartoonprincess 19:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess question are you a Creddie shipper? because you seem like one Kittygirl7878 18:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: question oh. well, are you excited about iStart a Fanwar? (it's tonight!) Kittygirl7878 22:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello, again!!! I was just thinking that the song, "Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo perfectly explains your "Nennette" story! If you haven't heard it, check it out! ;) Cartoonprincess 20:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :) Jenate.. jennatte well idk i ship it i hope you will meet her someday and start hanging out then date Yay! ^_^ NeveisCheese☼ 09:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC)